kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Dew
"Actually, it's Numbuh 450, but you can call me Megan." -Numbuh 450, Operation: JAPAN 'Megan Dew (Numbuh 450) '''is a Kids Next Door operative in the Darkton Studios Continuity. Like her counterpart Thomas Autumns, she is the subject of an entire arc due to her strange manga-like appearance. History Numbuh 450 is the second member of the two-man unit Sector Y. According to her, she and her partner Numbuh 692 are aliens taking on human disguises, though her actions have suggested that this is a lie. She and Thomas appear to be very close, and are suggested to have had some personal history together. Initially, Megan could be classified as a "Satellite Character" according to TV Tropes, since most of her early appearances revolve around Numbuh 692. In both occasions, she ends up piloting the team's customized SCAMPER to fly them to a specific place, implying she's the team's pilot. She acts as a transporter in Operation: DREAMS and an extractor in the same episode alongside her debut in Operation: WEIRDO. In fact, her debut in that story is basically a joke at how 692 is not unique, and how his whole sector is like him, set during a time where their appearance was more a joke than a mystery. Numbuh 450 finally gets her time in the limelight in Operation: JAPAN, a story that takes place around the same time as Numbuh 692's mission in DREAMS. In it, she and Kuki Sanban travel to Japan and meet Sector Kyo of the Tonari no Kodomo, a Japanese wing of the Kids Next Door. Together, she, Kuki, and the various boys and girls of the group go on a guided tour of Japan, seeing a Buddhist temple, a Bon Odori dance, a field of cherry blossoms, an arcade, and a bathhouse. Their trip is interrupted by a mission that pits them against the evil Tiger Mom, and it is here that Megan shows off her expertise in battle. Megan seems to be the de-facto leader of the two Americans, taking point in most leads of the story. How much of this is supposed to be a part of a commander nature and how much is related to Numbuh 3's usual role as a follower is in question. Appearance Numbuh 450 is a Weirdo, and appears in a form reminiscent of anime characters. That means her eyes are large, her torso, neck and limbs are thicker while her feet and digits are thinner, and her mouth primarily moves in a single movement. She attributes this to being a disguise chosen because she likes its appearance, similar to Lizzie Devine being a plant-based alien using a human disguise. However, when questioned as to how she is familiar with Japanese bathing rituals despite the time she mentions that being her first time in a Japanese bath, she very quickly and suddenly shouts that it's just a coincidence, suggesting some holes in at least some of her stories of where she came from and why she looks the way she does. Megan's appearance in the older chapters is of a Caucasian girl with green eyes, long black hair and bangs; but recently in the name of racial diversity, Megan was changed to be Asian. In terms of the art style, while Megan keeps the black hair, her eyes have been changed to brown and are more ovular compared to Thomas' circular eyes, while her skin is more towards tanner tones. Megan was initially described as wearing black armor with a tan bodysuit. Thomas appears to have a set of the same kind of armor if the events of Operation: DREAMS are anything to go by. It could be a relic of their home. However, while Darkton has confirmed that Megan still has this suit of armor, she is more frequently in modern times depicted with a set of overalls and a t-shirt in the same colors. The overals and armor's black parts are closer to a brownish shade of grey in all official art. Personality ''"She'd make a good parent. Nagging and overprotective." - Numbuh 692 about Numbuh 450, Operation: DREAMS Numbuh 450 is the second member of Sector Y, and while she's mostly intent to let the first member Numbuh 692 do all the frontline work, 450 in a lot of ways is the real person in charge. 692 speaks to her with alternating respect and annoyance, but the two share a very close bond. Leo has given hints that the two may even become a romantic couple in the future, though mostly the two do not show these hints. Megan is described as a "motherly child". She is often looking after the members of those under her wing and taking care of them. At the same time, though, due to the way Kids Next Door portrays adults, this can often result in her telling her charges what not to do often, like telling Goban not to speak in broken English or shouting at Numbuh 3 to get a better grasp of the Japanese language. This motherly nature is also shown when questioned about Numbuh 692's apparent insanity; she does not mind and is very supportive, suggesting that at least some of her time spent with 692 is her caring for and nurturing him like a mother to her child. Numbuh 450 is described in some ways as having a mind similar to an adult's, as evidenced by her behavior during the bathhouse scene: despite still wearing a towel, her unfamiliarity with certain Japanese bathing customs means when Ichiban steps into the girls bathroom, she covers herself as an adult would, before letting go when she learns mixed bathing to a certain degree is permitted for youth. Despite this, she is a kid through and through, and this childishness shows often, such as getting excited and going on run-on sentences, or delivering one-liners that aren't always thought through. Trivia * Numbuh 450, in many ways, can be compared to Miss Bellum of The Powerpuff Girls. In that series, while the Mayor of Townsville is nominally in charge, Bellum advises him in all his decisions and is practically the real person running the town. Similarly, while Numbuh 692 is said to be Sector Y's "captain", and Megan described as a "second in command", she really takes on most of the leadership behaviors. * Like Numbuh 692, Numbuh 450 is described as having a voice like a real 10 year old girl. Leo has described her voice as similar to that of pre-therapy BaldDumboRat, or Tara Strong playing Twilight Sparkle or Sari Sumdac. * All the indications that the Weirdos are aliens come from Megan, but ironically she has also dropped a massive hint that they are not what they appear. Megan has also revealed the nature of their anime-inspired appearance through a cloaking device. Why they chose those a disguise that is only partially human is unknown, though according to Leo they have a good reason to be there, so the disguise's form may be to emphasize that they are offworlders while at the same time not being too dissimilar to the human form, given how Lizzie's true form is structured in a non-human way. Category:Dark Studios Continuity Category:Darkton93's Pages Category:Females Category:OCs